Transformers Tragedy Series book 2: The lab experiment
by BlueStar19
Summary: The Decepticons have the treasure and Crookedtooth has left... for now. Bumblebee is still with the Decepticons and Optimus Prime still fights becoming one. Will he overcome it? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

A/N: Ok, so here is the second book. Characters in the first book along with warnings. Please enjoy.

"What?!" asked Bellybon standing next to Rodimus. "Optimus, that isn't true, is it?"

"I'm afraid it is Bellybon. Like I said, I tried to free Bumblebee, but nothing worked. I was too weak from that torture device they used on me," said Optimus walking over to Rodimus, who had Wheelie on his shoulders.

"So, does that mean we are going to lose Bumblebee forever?" asked Jetfire supporting Optimus.

"I wouldn't say that just yet Jetfire. There still may be some hope left," said Optimus.

"Optimus, what are you doing? You should still be healing. Same with you Rodimus, you two still need about seven weeks of recovering from your wounds," said Ratchet helping Jetfire put Optimus back on the slab.

Back at the Decepticon city, Kaon, Shockwave took a small amount of the treasure and placed it in a tube. The other Decepticons and Crookedtooth, who left, got the treasure and went back to Cybertron to test it. Shockwave's logical explanations about using some of the treasure's power in the torture devise they used on Optimus were fascinating. The results were very promising to the Decepticons.

"Shockwave is our test subject ready for the experiment?" asked Tidal Wave.

"Yes, and it is 93.7% logical that we will succeed," said Shockwave. "Lord Megatron, we are ready to begin the operation."

"Good Shockwave, I will be down to see your progress," said Megatron.

He came down to the laboratory. Shockwave had Tidal Wave put Bumblebee on the lab table. Skywarp hooked the wires from the machine onto Bumblebee. Thundercracker went over to help his brother. Starscream came down and into the room. He stood next to his Lord and Master. He watched his twins work.

"Let's begin. Shockwave, start up the machine. Then we will see how powerful this treasure is," said Megatron as Soundwave came into the room.

Shockwave did as he was told and started up the machine. He put the tube into the machine. The wires connected to the scout lit up. Bumblebee tried to get free, but the pain was too much for the young robot.

Back at the Meeting Hall, Optimus felt a change in his Spark and Autobot insignia. He felt like pledging allegiance to Megatron as his Lord and Master. Optimus remembered what Megatron had done with the sphere at the Sacrifice Stand.

"You will be a Decepticon forever," said Megatron in his mind.

"Never, I shall remain an Autobot Megatron," said Optimus putting his hand on his insignia in pain as the memory returned.

"Optimus, are you alright? Wheelie told me that you looked like you were in pain from something. Should I have Ratchet check it out for you?" asked Rodimus with a worried look.

"No, I'm fine. The pain is gone now. Tell Wheelie that there is nothing to worry about, and that I will be alright," said Optimus lying back down.

Rodimus left and told Wheelie what Optimus had said.

"So he will be alright?" asked Wheelie.

"I don't know. All that I know is that something is wrong with Optimus. I'm going to have Ratchet and Wheeljack check it out," answered Rodimus looking down at the little Autobot.

Rodimus went over to Ratchet and Wheeljack with Wheelie. He had Wheelie tell them what he saw and heard.

"Something is wrong. What do you think it is Ratchet? I bet you that it is a side-effect from the poison," said Wheeljack

"I am not sure. We will just have to keep an eye on him," said Ratchet. "In fact, where did those two pirates go?"

"Bellybon returned back to Earth to get his father," said Wheelie. "They left about three days ago, so they should be returning soon."

Wheelie's statement was true and the two pirates returned four hours later with Captain Blackbeards. They landed in front of the building that the Autobots were in and went inside.

"Bellybon, Fishy Whiskers, welcome back and welcome Captain Blackbeards," said Wheelie running over to them. "I'm glad that you didn't lack on coming back."

"Please, call me Blackbeards. Me son has told me all about you guys. He also said that it looked like your leader, Optimus Prime, had the treasure's power used on him. That is why he came and got me," said Blackbeards.

"So something is wrong with him. No wonder why he has been in pain lately. Come follow me, I will show you to him, but first I have to see if it is okay with Ratchet and Wheeljack," aid Wheelie. "Ratchet, Wheeljack, come quick, I need to tell you guys something really important!"

"Fine, fine, what is it that you need?" asked Ratchet walking over to them with Wheeljack.

"Blackbeards might know what the problem is with Optimus," said Wheelie.

"Me son said that it looked like he has been injured with the treasure," explained Blackbeards.

"Then you may come and see if that is true. He has been acting strange lately ever since Megatron dumped him and the other Autobots here," said Wheeljack picking up the four of them and going over to Optimus.

Optimus was holding his chest as if he were in so much pain.

"Ratchet….. help me….. please," Optimus said in murmur and a weak, faint voice.

"Yup, the treasure's power has been used on him," said Blackbeards looking at Optimus.

"Then, how do we save him? That is the real question," said Ratchet holding Optimus' hand.

"Ratchet… please… I can't keep… on fighting any longer…. Something….is ….. killing me," Optimus whispered.

"Please, isn't there a cure, or something that can save him? We must save him so that he can lead us again," said Wheeljack.

"There is one way, and that's Fishy Whiskers collar," said Blackbeards taking the collar off his cat.

He stepped off of Wheeljack's hand and onto Optimus. He said a few words and the collar glowed red. A beam of light shot straight into Optimus Prime's Spark. Blackbeards put the collar into Ratchet's hands and went back to Wheeljack and the others. Optimus woke up when the beam was gone.

"Ratchet, you saved me. For that I am grateful," said Optimus.

"It wasn't just me sir. It was actually Bellybon's father, Blackbeards, that saved your life," said Ratchet giving back the collar. "But you need to take it easy. You still need to heal from what that torture device did to you."

"Okay, old friend, but I need to talk to Rodimus in private," said Optimus dismissing the others. "Blackbeards, I thank you for saving my life."

"Of course sir, I will go get him," said Wheeljack leaving with Ratchet and the others. Rodimus came in and went over to his leader.

"You said that you wanted to talk to me?" asked Rodimus.

"Yes, I need to ask you something," said Optimus.

"What is it?" asked Rodimus in question.

"I fear that I will soon be gone; so I am giving you this order that you must follow. I want you to take my place," said Optimus.

"But sir, I don't know if I can take that kind of responsibility," said Rodimus.

"You have to; I was just like you before I became a Prime while at the High Council. Just follow my example," said Optimus.

Rodimus nodded and left. He thought about what Optimus had said. After about three days, Optimus looked like he was still in pain. When Ironhide went to go check on him, he saw that Optimus was wearing the Decepticon insignia.

"I better go tell Rodimus," whispered Ironhide to himself.

A/N: Ok just a bit of a cliffhanger. Will have more up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

A/N: Enjoy.

As he was leaving, he felt his arms being held behind his back. Optimus had grabbed him and held him tightly.

"Optimus, what are you doing, and why do you have the Decepticon insignia on your shoulder instead of ours?" questioned Ironhide.

"That is nothing. I can't let you anybody. I must take you to Lord Megatron," said Optimus suddenly letting Ironhide go. "Ironhide, forgive me. I don't know what I was thinking."

"That's alright; at least you did very little damage. Are you sure that you are alright? For the past three days, you looked the same before Blackbeards had used that collar on you," said Ironhide.

"Yes I am sure, but if it gets worse, I need you to get Rodimus for me. I am afraid that he is the only one that can truly save me," said Optimus.

Ironhide left with his hand on his left arm. Ratchet ran over to him.

"What happened? Are you badly hurt?" asked Ratchet.

"It's nothing, Optimus didn't mean to hurt me, but I have to tell you something. Optimus hasn't changed at all. He is still in pain and I saw the Decepticon insignia on him," said Ironhide.

"You mean he wasn't truly healed? That means that something is still killing him, and you said that you saw the Decepticon symbol?" asked Ratchet.

"Yup, and he also said that if his condition gets worse than to get Rodimus. He is the only one that can save Optimus," said Ironhide sitting down.

Ratchet helped Ironhide sit down. He looked at Ironhide then at the room and sighed. Ratchet wondered if Optimus will ever be the bot that he once knew. He went to Optimus to do an examination on him. When he got there, his leader was on the ground with Sixshot stepping on him.

"I'm not going to ask you again Prime. Come to the Decepticon base, you are one of us now," said Six Shot with impatience.

"Never, I will always be an Autobot. I will fight this evil even if I am destroyed," said Optimus struggling to get free.

"Optimus, don't worry, I'll save you," said Ratchet running forward with his blades out.

"No, you need to get Rodimus fast. I can take care of Sixshot. Hurry," said Optimus watching Ratchet running toward him. Ratchet knocked Sixshot down, and watched him retreat back to base.

"Optimus, you have to get up. You need to tell me what that one-eyed creep was talking about," said Ratchet helping Optimus onto the slab.

"Do you recall when I went to the Sacrifice Stand to save Kup? Well, when I was on the stand, Megatron changed my insignia to Decepticon. It kicked in and I have been trying to fight the urge to serve him," said Optimus.

"But Prime, why did you need Rodimus?" asked Ratchet.

"He has the power to change me back to an Autobot if I can't fight anymore. Yes, it may inflict great pain in the process, but I have to remain an Autobot," explained Optimus.

Back at Kaon, Sixshot reported in. He told them how Optimus Prime refused and that Ratchet had attacked him.

"You fool! I told you to remain here until Bumblebee is ready," said Megatron.

"I am sorry sir. I couldn't help it," he apologized to his master.

The two of them went into the laboratory. Bumblebee was ready, but something went wrong. They saw the machine had back fired.

"Lord Megatron, the treasure's power is off the charts. It is so powerful that the machine exploded," said Shockwave waving the smoke away.

"It is better than I imagined. Check on Bumblebee, make sure that it was complete," said Megatron.

Shockwave went over to Bumblebee. He looked at Bumblebee's Autobot insignia. On one shoulder it had an Autobot insignia. On the other was a Decepticon insignia.

"Lord Megatron, there is a problem. He is only half Decepticon," said Shockwave.

"No matter, just as long as he is at least part Decepticon, just like Optimus Prime," said Megatron taking Bumblebee. "Soundwave, come with me to Autobot City. We shall show the Autobots their new comrade."

"Yes Lord Megatron, and I will have a spy watch them," said Soundwave.

"Soundwave, I see that you have a real voice. You have never used it before," said Megatron surprised.

"Yes Lord Megatron, I don't like using my real voice. I prefer to copy sounds, but let's go to Autobot City," said Soundwave.

The two Decepticons left and headed toward Autobot City. They reached Autobot Meeting Hall and went inside. The two Decepticons had already switched their insignias. These fake insignias proved that they had switched sides. The other Autobots were lying on tables except for the three doctors, Perceptor, Kup, Blurr, Wheelie, and Rodimus, who sat next to Ironhide talking with him.

A/N: Two main Decepticons joining the Autobots?!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

A/N: Enjoy.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kup raising his gun.

"I came to return a lost comrade and to prove that the both of us had switched sides," said Megatron setting Bumblebee down in front of him.

The two of them showed the Autobots their Autobot insignias. Ratchet and Red Alert went over to Bumblebee and put him on an empty table. Ratchet let Red Alert take care of the weak, injured scout.

"Rodimus do you think that we can trust them?" asked Ironhide.

"No my friend, but Megatron and Soundwave should have a chance just in case they did change sides," said Rodimus.

He went over to the two 'Autobots' to welcome them. Megatron's plan was working perfectly. They were introduced to Autobots that they didn't even know the names of. Optimus heard Megatron and Soundwave. Ratchet came in to examine Optimus as usual.

"Why are those two Decepticons here Ratchet?" asked Optimus.

"They brought Bumblebee back and showed us their insignias. They were Autobot. Everyone was shocked by this event, and Bumblebee will be fine. Red Alert told me before I came," said Ratchet.

"He is in good hands. Is Ironhide okay?" questioned Optimus looking at Ratchet as he examined him with his scanner.

"Yes, in fact even better," said Ratchet leaving.

"Wait Ratchet, there is something that I must tell you. I need you to support my command that I gave to Rodimus. I told him that I may not be here any longer, so he will be taking my place," said Optimus walking over to Ratchet.

"I understand, but you still need to take it easy," said Ratchet supporting his leader.

"Yes, but I need some fresh air, and a talk with Megatron," said Optimus walking toward the exit of the building.

Once Optimus was in the cool night, he waited for Megatron.

"You needed to see me Prime?" asked Megatron walking over to Optimus.

"Yes, I wanted to know why you and Soundwave joined the Autobots," said Optimus.

"We joined because we didn't want to lose anymore, and face our worst nightmare; dying," said Megatron facing Optimus.

"So that's your reason. I will allow the both of you to join us. Just try not to do anything that a Decepticon would do. I will have Hot Shot explain it to the two of you," said Optimus.

Megatron agreed and stared at the sky. He heard Optimus fall to the ground as if he had been shot. He looked around, but saw no enemies. He yelled for Red Alert and Wheeljack to come quickly. When they got there, Megatron was kneeling with Optimus in his arms. They got Optimus and hurried inside.

"Megatron, what happened?" asked Kup blocking his path.

"We were just talking, and then Optimus fell to the ground. I saw no enemies around," answered Megatron seeing the expression on his fellow Autobot's face.

The two medics took Optimus to his slab. They looked inside of him to see what the problem was. They found one of Bombshell's cerebro-shells destroying Optimus' circuitry. Wheeljack took it out and placed it in a jar. Optimus was already slipping away. The cerebro-shell did so much damage, that it nearly got itself destroyed when the medics found it, by blowing itself up.

Megatron and Soundwave watched for a while, and then left the room. They went outside and pretended to be worried about their 'leader'.

"Soundwave, contact Bombshell. I want to know why he planted that cerebro-shell in Optimus," said Megatron.

"Yes Lord Megaton," said Bombshell through the communication line.

"I want to know why you planted that cerebro-shell in Optimus. There was major damage to his circuitry," said Megatron in anger.

"But sir, I didn't. I wouldn't harm a fellow comrade," said Bombshell.

"Well if you didn't, then who did?" asked Megatron in shock.

"So Mighty Megatron, you discovered my plan to finally destroy Optimus Prime. I took one of these cerebro-shells and planted it into him after Sixshot, my younger brother, tried to get Optimus to join us," said a dark shadow as Soundwave shut down the communications line.

A/N: Who is this mysterious guy. Find out when I get the next chapter up.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

A/N: Warnings and characters in book 1 The secret of the treasure. Enjoy.

"Shockblast, is that you?" Megatron asked the dark shadow.

"Of course it's me. Who did you expect, Shockwave?" asked Shockblast coming out of the shadows.

"You fool, Optimus is our new comrade, and I thought that I told every Decepticon to stay back at base. Return now," said Megatron slapping Shockblast.

"Of course Lord Megatron, Shockwave just wanted to know if anything had changed in Bumblebee," said Shockblast leaving. "Just send the information to him."

The Decepticon was soon gone. Megatron and Soundwave went back inside. Soundwave went over to Optimus and watched him rest. Megatron went to Bumblebee. To his surprise, Bumblebee's body was half normal color and half evil yellow and black that was darker than his normal color.

"Ratchet, something is wrong with Bumblebee. He isn't himself," said Megatron looking at the scout.

"What are you…. by the Allspark. Bumblebee is different," said Ratchet walking over and looking at the scout.

He examined Bumblebee until Bulkhead showed up.

"Ratchet, Optimus wants to see you alone," said Bulkhead walking over to the medic about eleven minutes later.

"Alright, have Wheeljack see what is wrong with Bumblebee," said Ratchet going over to his leader.

Optimus was alone in his room waiting for his old friend.

"Ratchet, how is my scout?" asked Optimus turning his head to see the medic.

"I don't know. Half of him is a darker than normal. There is also a Decepticon insignia on one shoulder, and ours on the other," explained Ratchet looking worried. He sat down and took Optimus' hand and held it in his own.

"That is strange. I wonder if Megatron knows anything, but let's worry about him later. Are you sure that Bumblebee will be alright?" questioned Optimus.

"I am not sure. I will do my best to solve the puzzle, but I am more concerned about you," said Ratchet.

"Don't be, I will be alright. You just worry about Bumblebee," said Optimus letting Ratchet leave the room. "And I need Soundwave and Megatron."

Ratchet saw Wheeljack talking to Megatron. They were arguing about something. Wheeljack had Megatron pinned to the wall. Soundwave was being held back by Ironhide. He had been beaten badly by the Autobots just by trying saving Megatron.

"What is going on?" demanded Ratchet walking over to Wheeljack.

"Megatron was the one that changed Bumblebee," said Wheeljack stepping away from Megatron, letting him fall to the ground. Ironhide released Soundwave, allowing him to go to Megatron.

"That was Shockwave who did, not me. I told you that I just watched, but that was when I was still a Decepticon," said Megatron getting up with Soundwave's help.

"That's a lie! I even heard you admit it width my own audio receptors," said Wheeljack.

"Look we will discuss this later. I think that Megatron is telling the truth but there is a possibility that he may be lying," said Ratchet. "Optimus is still dying, but I don't think that he knows that. Or it's something else that he is fighting. He has enough problems right now, let's not give him anymore. Let's all pretend that this never happened. Megatron, Soundwave, Optimus needs to speak with the two of you, so please follow me."

The three of them went into the room that Optimus Prime was in. He was waiting for the two 'Autobots'. After about forty-seven minutes, Megatron and Soundwave went outside.

"Shockwave, come in," said Megatron.

"Yes Lord Megatron," said Shockwave.

"Shockblast said that you wanted the results of Bumblebee. Half of him is a darker color," said Megatron. "And we will soon be bringing Optimus Prime. So I want you to get things ready for his arrival."

"That is strange. I will see what I can conclude of this mishap," said Shockwave.

The two Decepticons went back inside after nine hours. They went inside the room that Optimus was in that night. Megatron took Optimus and brought him back to Decepticon HQ. Shockblast welcomed the two of them back and lead Megatron to Shockwave and Sixshot.

"Lord Megatron, thank the Allspark you're back. Things have been rather lonesome without you here," said Starscream walking into the room.

"Yes, and I have brought our new comrade. He still needs lots of healing, but he is still useful," said Megatron putting Optimus on an empty table.

Soundwave came in and whispered something to Megatron. He nodded and left with Soundwave.

"Lord Megatron, where are you going?" asked Starscream going after his master.

"We need to go back to Autobot Meeting Hall. The others are questioning where we are. Same with Optimus Prime," said Megatron turning to see his second-in-command.

They left for Autobot Meeting Hall. Megatron told Soundwave to do as planned. When he got there, he saw Bellybon and Blackbeards training with glowing swords. They were the rare white-sabers.

"Come on father, I thought that yer was suppose to train, not beat me," said Bellybon breathing hard.

"This is how we pirates train, not the Autobots. We make it easy for the young one. Just be glad that I ain't it hard on you," said Blackbeards.

"That is training? I have never seen it done that way before," said Megatron acting hurt.

"Yup, this is only Bellybon's first time training with a real weapon. He needs lots more practice, but I am sure that the Decepticon way is much different," said Blackbeards sheathing his sword.

"Soundwave and I will be glad to show you our way of training someday, but right now I need to get Jazz to help me find Soundwave. He may be badly injured," explained Megatron looking down at the two pirates.

"Why, what happened?" asked Jazz going outside. "Why would you choose me?"

"I trust you and you are Optimus Prime's first-in-command. Why wouldn't I ask for your help?" asked Megatron turning around to see the smaller Autobot.

"Alright, I will help you. Just tell me what happened," said Jazz walking with Megaton.

"We heard something in Optimus' part. We had decided to keep watch over him in case anything went wrong. I saw Thundercracker with Optimus leaving through the hole in the roof. Soundwave and I followed him to a run-downed building. An ambush had been planned by the Decepticons. Swindle had blinded me that lasted for three hours. When I was able to see again, Soundwave was gone," Megatron lied.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

A/N: Warning and characters in book 1. Enjoy.

He led Jazz to a battle field. Jazz found drops of Energon and followed the trail. In an underground cavern, was Soundwave. His side was torn up really bad. His screen-like face was cracked, and he wasn't moving at all. Megatron jumped down and ran next to his fallen comrade.

"Soundwave come back to me!" said Megatron next to Soundwave.

When he got closer, he saw that his hands were tied to the ground. Swindle was at the far end of the cavern holding the other end of the chain. Jazz found him and caught Swindle by surprise.

"Let go of me!" shouted Swindle surprised be Jazz's sudden approach.

"Not until you tell me what you did to Soundwave," said Megatron in anger.

"I only did what Lord Starscream told me to do. I was supposed to chain him up by his hands," said Swindle begging for mercy.

They brought Swindle and Soundwave back to base. Ratchet worked on Soundwave while Hot Shot questioned Swindle about Starscream's plan. They soon let Swindle free. Megatron sat next to Soundwave for a long time. He only got up twice to get some Energon. Two months passed until finally Soundwave woke up. He told Megatron something about Optimus. Warpath wanted to know what the information was about his leader. Megatron told him and he was mad to hear the news.

"Well lets go get those Decepticons and POW, they're out cold," said Warpath pounding his fists together.

"No, not until we get more information about the Decepticons and their plan," said Rodimus holding Warpath by the shoulder.

"Who made you the boss?" asked Warpath shaking Rodimus off and facing him.

"Optimus did until he resumes command. He told me to take his place because he wouldn't be here anymore. I agreed with him," said Rodimus.

"It's true what Rodimus says Warpath," said Ratchet.

Later that night, Megatron left Autobot Meeting Hall and went to Decepticon HQ. He didn't notice that Hot Shot had been following him. Hot Shot was eaves dropping on Megatron and Optimus when Swindle tied him to the wall.

"Let me go," said Hot Shot.

"No, I want to know why you're here. Probably to kill Lord Starscream!" said Swindle.

"Why would I do that? I was spying on Megatron to see what he is doing to Optimus," explained Hot Shot struggling to get free.

"What, Megatron is here. He must be trying to free Optimus! Well better go stop him. I shall leave you with Blitzwing," said Swindle calling his comrade.

He left and went into the room that Optimus was in. Hot Shot could hear Megatron firing at Swindle. He kicked Blitzwing and loosened his bonds. He went into the room and got shot by Swindle, who stole Megatron's hand gun. There was a gaping hole right through Hot Shot's left side.

Megatron took his gun back and knocked Swindle out. Optimus was on the table with this expression of great pain as it became more intense.

"Optimus, hold on! We'll have you out of here soon," said Hot Shot.

"Hot Shot, what are you doing here?" asked Megatron.

"I came to see if you were truly an Autobot. I see now that you are," said Hot Shot dropping to one knee.

"Well, better call Soundwave to send a groundbridge," said Megatron contacting Soundwave.

They went back to Autobot Meeting Hall. Optimus was still in pain and was muttering for Rodimus. Red Alert took care of Hot Shot while Ratchet took care of Optimus. Ratchet called for Rodimus and left the two of them alone.

"Yes sir?" asked Rodimus going over to Optimus.

"I need you to use the Power of the Primes to change me back to an Autobot," said Optimus.

"But I can't. I don't have that kind of power," said Rodimus.

"Yes you do because you are a Prime. All Primes have that power. Do it now before I become a Decepticon forever," said Optimus grabbing Rodimus's hand.

Rodimus saw a sphere of light in his hand. He then saw Optimus take his hand and push it into the Decepticon insignia. Optimus let out a cry as he pushed the sphere into the insignia. Optimus kept pushing it until the sphere disappeared. Rodimus didn't know what was going to happen until his leader did it.

Rodimus saw how much pain Optimus was going through. He didn't want to send more pain to his friend. When he left Optimus to rest, he saw that the Autobots were saluting someone. He got closer to find that Smokescreen's Spark had been ripped out by something.

He saw claw and teeth marks on his chest. Rodimus knew that it was a cousin of Ravage. This was Blackness's doing. He had seen Blackness only twice. Rodimus also knew that Blackness is either looking for Ravage, or for revenge. Smokescreen had killed Blackness's master; Omega Star. That is pretty much how they became mortal enemies. Suddenly Rodimus felt himself being pinned.

When Optimus and Rodimus were talking, Megatron and Soundwave were talking to Blackness.

"Are you sure that Smokescreen is dead?" asked Megatron.

"Yes Lord Megatron. I even ripped his Spark out myself," said Blackness.

Blackbeards and Bellybon went outside to do some more training. Megatron told Blackness to hide, and that he and Soundwave should start training to see if he has truly recovered. They didn't even notice the two pirates were watching them. Soundwave was outsmarting Megatron. After forty-five minutes, Megatron was on the ground. Soundwave had beaten him.

Bellybon congratulated Soundwave. That is when they noticed them.

"You watched us train all this time?" questioned Megatron.

"Sure did, and it was pretty good. How do you guys do it?" asked Bellybon.

"We have to know our enemy and how they fight," said Soundwave helping Megatron up.

"That may come in handy, but what if you met them for the first time?" asked Blackbeards stroking his big, black, bushy beard.

"We fight a few battles with them," answered Megatron. "That is how we fight Optimus's men. But I knew Optimus ever since we were created."

"You knew Optimus?" asked Bellybon. "I mean before you fought."

"Let's just say that Optimus is my brother, though he was called Orion Pax before his got the Matrix of Leadership that made him a Prime," said Megatron.

He and Soundwave went inside for a break. They could hear Optimus screaming in pain for a long time. Rodimus came out of Optimus' chambers. He was sad for seeing Optimus in pain. Megatron had already known about Smokescreen's recent death. He went over to Rodimus and pinned him to the wall. Soundwave started recording what was happening.

"What did you do to Optimus? What is happening to my brother?" asked Megatron so loudly that it caught the other Autobots' attention.

"He is suffering from major pain that he did himself," said Rodimus. "You can even go see for yourself."

Megatron ran to Optimus with Soundwave following close by. When he got there, Optimus began to slip away. He ran over to Optimus and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Prime, answer me. What did you do to yourself?" asked Megatron. "Please brother, answer me."

"Megatron, I just had Rodimus change me back to an Autobot. I pushed the sphere into me, not him. Rodimus just watched," said Optimus feeling his Spark fade.

The life meter was half way flat. Megatron didn't notice all of the other Autobots in the room. Soundwave continued to record what was happening. Megatron looked back at the life meter, which was almost completely flat.

"Stay with me brother. You have to, or else I will never forgive you for causing yourself so much pain that it killed you," said Megatron looking back at Optimus.

"It's too late now. My Spark is already going out. You mustn't worry about me, just make the Autobots and the Decepticons join forces," said Optimus as he slipped away. The life meter showed that Optimus was a flatline. Megatron yelled in anger and sorrow. He looked at his dead brother. Kup went over and laid his hand of Megatron's shoulder.

"Look lad, he's gone. He was a great Autobot and leader. Now we must look up to our new leader," said Kup looking down at Optimus' lifeless husk.

Megatron stood up and transformed. He then flew off through the hole in the roof. Soundwave was about to go after him when he felt a hand stopping him. He looked to see who it was. Rodimus stood right behind him.

"Soundwave, it's best if we leave him alone. He is pretty upset about the loss of his brother. We will set up a funeral for Optimus tomorrow, and then maybe he will show up," said Rodimus with sorrow in his voice.

Ratchet and Wheeljack took all of the medical items out of the room. Wheelie ran over to Rodimus with tears. The other Autobots had already left except for Soundwave, Rodimus Prime, Wheelie, and Kup. Rodimus left with Wheelie on his shoulders after gaining the Matrix of Leadership. Kup followed them out of the room.

Soundwave went off after Megatron, who had gone back to Decepticon HQ in Kaon. Knock Out greeted Soundwave back, and went back to work on Swindle. Soundwave found Megatron in the arena. All of the other Decepticons were there waiting.

"Decepticons, I am sad and glad to tell you that Optimus Prime is dead! He was supposed to be our new ally, but Rodimus had changed him back to an Autobot. I will have Soundwave play all that we did at Autobot Meeting Hall this day," yelled Megatron so that is army can hear him.

Soundwave replayed the video that he had been recording in a hologram. When it was over, the Decepticons cheered.

"So you see my Decepticons, we have won the Great War. The Autobots had lost. Now, we must do something that you all will regret," shouted Megatron to his army. "We must temporary join the Autobots as Optimus had wanted. When I give the signal, we must capture Rodimus Prime unless things change. Optimus had made him the next Prime."

Soundwave replayed another video that Lazerbeak had filmed. It was when Optimus was telling Rodimus to take his place.

"Decepticons lets move out," said Megatron leading the Decepticons toward the Meeting Hall.

Jazz saw the Decepticons coming toward them. They all went inside with Jazz.

"Fellow Autobots, I am here to carry out my brother's last request. We must join forces. Soundwave, please show them the video," said Megatron in sorrow.

Soundwave played the same video that he showed the Decepticons.

"So you see our new leader, besides me, is Rodimus Prime. I would like him to come up and tell us what to do next," shouted Megatron waving Rodimus up next to him.

"Today we will bury Smokescreen, and tomorrow we are going to have a funeral for Optimus at 3:47 P.M," said Rodimus next to Megatron. They shook hands and the meeting was over.

"Megatron, please follow me," said Rodimus.

They both went into the room where the lifeless body of Optimus Prime laid.

"Why shall we talk here? It brings too many memories," said Megatron looking at the body.

"I need to ask you if you are willing to bury your twin tomorrow. You don't have to," said Rodimus putting a hand on Megatron's shoulder. "It is a heavy burden to bear to bury a loved one or a friend."

"I will, and I am the one that killed Optimus," said Megatron cursing himself.

"You killed Optimus, but how?" asked Rodimus taking five steps back.

"I did many things to him that caused him great pain. When Optimus was at the Sacrifice Stand, I had put that shard from Solus Prime's sword in his chest. I later found out that the poison could never be fully extracted," said Megatron.

"That was all you, but why Megatron?" asked Rodimus in shock.

"I had been jealous of him. I had also done harm to you and your friends. I never even got to ask Optimus for forgiveness, so I ask you this. Will you and your friends please forgive me for my wrong doings?" asked Megatron looking guilty.

"I will ask them, and I forgive you. Right now I have to get the burial site ready for tomorrow. Please, remain in this room until I come and get you," said Rodimus taking his leave. Megatron remained in the room with his dead brother. He looked at Optimus.

"Brother, please forgive me," said Megatron in a whisper. He heard something and fired up his blaster cannon. When he turned around, there was a ghost of Optimus Prime.

"I forgive you brother, and I thank you for carrying out my last request," said Optimus looking at his twin.

"I thought that I would never see you again brother. Except for in my memories and dreams," said Megatron walking toward the ghost.

Megatron hadn't noticed that Wheelie was in the doorway. He went over to a dark corner to watch. Megatron took out his sword and drove it through Optimus' Spark Chamber. Nothing happened; it just went right through him like air. Wheelie watched as Optimus touched Megatron's shoulder.

"You are truly dead, aren't you brother? I mean, what will I do now without you? Rodimus Prime, I nearly killed. You, Wheelie, and Kup were all killed by me or by my command, but they came back. Now I have lost you forever," said Megatron.

"I am not gone forever. I will always stay with you. If you ever need me, I will come. Sadly I can only reveal myself to you, Rodimus, Kup, and Wheelie. If anyone sees me, I will become one with the Allspark forever and never return," explained Optimus.

Wheelie came out and went over to Optimus. The two of them still didn't notice the little Transformer.

"Optimus is that truly you?" asked Wheelie in terror.

"Yes it is truly me," said Optimus. "I have to go now, but do not tell Rodimus or Kup." The ghost of Optimus faded away, and soon he was gone. Megatron got on his knees.

"Brother," whispered Megatron looking where the ghost had been.

It was 3:46 P.M. and all of the Autobots and Decepticons, except for those who are too injured, were in front of a stand with an open coffin on top of it. They were five miles from the Hall of Records in Iacon, the place that Optimus had worked before he became a Prime.

"Autobots, Decepticons, we are here to say farewell to our fallen leader; Optimus Prime," said Rodimus giving Megatron the queue.

Megatron walked between the two halves, carrying his brother's lifeless body. He placed him in the coffin and closed it. There was a statue of Optimus with this quote: 'Optimus Prime: a true leader, friend, and brother. We shall miss you.'

"Optimus was a true leader. He would sacrifice himself to save others that were in trouble. He cared for us all, even his twin brother, who had joined forces with us. He was like a brother to us all. Though he may not be here anymore, he shall remain in our Sparks and memories. Farewell Optimus Prime and 'til all are one," said Rodimus leaving after his speech.

The funeral was over and everyone returned back to Autobot Meeting Hall, all except for Megatron, who had stayed behind. He was looking at the memorial of Optimus. The ghost returned and stood next to Megatron.

"I wanted to kill you so much in the past, now I wish that you were still alive. After all of the battles we fought, I often wondered why we fought," said Megatron looking at the quote.

"I wondered that too brother. Someday I may return, though I am not completely sure. I also want you to help Rodimus out when he needs it. I may not be able to come all of the time to help," said Optimus looking at Megatron.

"I would like you back. I don't know what I would do without you. I even want Rodimus to kill me for my crimes," said Megatron facing his brother.

"I know, but I need to talk to Kup," said Optimus leaving Megatron by himself.

Kup was in the room that Optimus' body was in. He had a sad look as he remembered Optimus' death.

"Optimus, I wish that you were still here," said Kup.

"I am Kup," said Optimus from behind.

"No you're not, because you are dead Prime. There is no way that you can come back to us," said Kup turning around to leave. "Prime, where did you come from?"

"I have been around ever since yesterday. You mustn't tell anyone that I exist. I can only reveal myself to you, Wheelie, Megatron, and Rodimus," said Optimus. "I must go now. I will see you again old friend."

Kup was surprised that Optimus had come back, but is still sad that it was only a ghost of his old leader.

Back at the grave site, Megatron was next to the coffin. He placed his hand on the lid of the coffin. He heard someone coming his way fast. He took out his sword and got into battle position. Megatron saw a Neutral coming. The one called Sideways. He hid in the shadows as Sideways came to a stop in front of the memorial.

He had been dragging someone behind him. When Megatron looked closer, he saw that it was Rodimus. He had been chained by his hands and was dragged by the Neutral for fifteen miles. Sideways transformed from car mode to robot mode, and went to the building next to the memorial. There was a secret passage that leads into the ground. Megatron followed Sideways and Rodimus inside and hid in the shadows.

In a room, Rodimus was being hung from the ceiling by his wrists. Sideways went to go get something. When he returned, Crookedtooth was right next to him. He was holding a knife-looking object. It has a curved blade and has a super sharp edge and point.

"So, you are the next Prime. Tell me what happened to Optimus Prime, and I might let you live," said Sideways holding the knife up to Rodimus' neck.

"Why should I tell you?" asked Rodimus.

"I want to know what happened to what-was-almost-my-captured-prisoner," explained Sideways with impatience.

"Well, if that the reason, I will never tell you," said Rodimus feeling the knife power up.

The knife all the sudden lit up with electricity. Sideways drove the tip of the knife into Rodimus' neck. He let out a shout of pain, as the light in his optics began to fade.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Next book: What will happen to Rodimus Prime? Does Bumblebee choose Autobot or Decepticon? What will the next big tragedy? Find out in book 3 Secret of the Neutrals.


End file.
